


Have Pride

by tardisswimmingpool



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Highschool AU, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisswimmingpool/pseuds/tardisswimmingpool
Summary: Another town, another school, another chance to (hopefully) get things right.It's Dean Winchester's senior year of high school, and for the first time he is actually kind of excited to get up in the morning. It's not so much the classes that intrigue him but a boy with crystal blue eyes and a pearly white smile that makes his knees feel weak. Castiel Novak is the president of the school's LGBTQIA+ organization and probably the most beautiful person Dean has ever seen, but he is not sure what to make of these new feelings, especially since they bring up issues he's been trying to avoid for a long time. Can Cas help Dean to find himself?I'm terrible at summaries, and I know this has  been done before, but essentially we've got my take on a Destiel highschool AU with club meetings, parades, homecoming dances, and fluff. Enjoy :)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. New Start

Another town, another school, another chance to (hopefully) get things right. At least that’s what Dean always told himself whenever his father forced him and his brother to drop everything to move hundreds of miles away for a job. It was a mantra of sorts that helped him to maintain his sanity despite the unstable conditions he lived in, and it had proven critical during the periods of abandonment when he was left to care for his little brother while his father went on business trips or was on a bender. More often than not, it was the latter. Sometimes Dean wondered how he even managed to hold down a job when he was only sober half the time. Then again, John Winchester had always been fairly adept at the art of bullshitting, so Dean imagined he was capable of putting on a show for his employers so they wouldn’t know he was drunk. Such bullshittery was also his go-to response for explaining his neglect to his sons. Unfortunately for John, Dean learned his lesson years ago and would not hesitate to call him out on being a pisspoor dad anymore. The last time he had done so had been just that morning before John left for a conference which is why he was now stuck walking to class on his first day. His dad confiscated the keys to the Impala until he returned which means that senior year was already off to a horrible start. 

Sighing, Dean glanced over at his brother who was trudging along beside him, humming something that Dean couldn’t quite place. He was dressed in his usual flannel and jeans along with a brand new pair of sneakers that his older brother had bought using some cash he swiped from their dad. Dean had also taken him to get his hair cut the day before, so Sammy was all cleaned up and ready to impress. That’s what Dean hoped anyway. Starting over had always been difficult for Sam, especially with bullies who isolate the new kids, so he wanted to do everything possible to bring forth positive rather than negative attention. At least this year Sammy was old enough to attend the same school, so Dean could keep an eye on things and kick some asses if needed. That thought comforted him as they walked.

“Hey Dean,” Sam spoke for the first time since they left the apartment. 

“Yeah?”

“How long do you think Dad will be gone this time?” he spoke plainly, barely any emotion detectable in his voice.

“I don’t know. Couple days, maybe?”

“Did he leave any money?” 

“Enough for food. Nothing fancy, but it’s good for basic groceries. And I guess we don’t need gas money because the Impala is off limits now,” Dean groaned, “We should be ok. If we do end up needing anything else, I have some money saved up from my last job that we can use.” 

Sammy nodded and went back to staring at the ground. It was silent between them for a while until the school came into view at the top of the hill. 

“So,” Dean began, “Are you excited to be a freshman this year?”

“I guess,” Sam shrugged, “I read up on this place, and their honors program is pretty good.”

“There you go. Lots of smart people around. Maybe you’ll make some friends,” Dean smiled at him, but Sam maintained his neutral expression. “It’ll be different this time. You’ll see.”

“Do you really believe that?”

“I have to.” 

As they approached the school, Dean’s belief dwindled. Unlike many of the previous institutions he and Sam had been enrolled in, this one was much nicer and the crowd on campus appeared to be composed of mostly rich, preppy kids. Immediately, he felt out of place. Sammy, however, perked up a little. He seemed to be intrigued by the student organizations that had tables set up outside. 

“Look Dean, they have a debate team. Can we go check it out?”

Dean glanced at his watch. Classes wouldn’t start for another twenty minutes, and he assumed they could spare a few moments to look around. Besides, maybe they had a club or something for people who liked cars. Dean had always wanted to be a mechanic, and Sam had mentioned something about the school having an auto shop at some point. 

“Ok, but we should hurry. They might be packing up soon.”

Sam grinned and grabbed his arm to pull him through the swarm of people and toward the table in question. Dean waited patiently as the team captain went on and on about the benefits of debate for different realms in academia. Sam listened intently and then proceeded to share his plans for becoming a lawyer someday which was well-received by both the captain and his teammates. Everyone seemed to be getting along nicely, so Dean slipped away for a moment to check out the other groups. His brother was too enthralled by his conversation to notice. 

Much to Dean’s dismay, there wasn’t a club for cars, but some kids in the robotics squad told him that there might be some spaces still available in the auto tech class if he could get in to see one of the academic counselors to manage his schedule. Of course, he’d have to hurry if he wanted to snag one of those positions before someone else did. Dean figured he could drop by after school and talk to someone about getting an appointment. Afterall, auto tech sure as hell would be more interesting than the random electives he already had. It would be more applicable too. 

Yawning, he turned back to check on Sammy who was still chatting away. It wasn’t often that his little brother got this excited about something, so he didn’t want to interrupt. Technically, he could just leave him because Sam was responsible enough to get to where he needed to be without Dean’s guidance. There was still some time to kill, so he could go ahead inside and try to get a feel of the place. He also could just go to his room and mess around on his phone before the bell. The phone option was extremely tempting, but a part of him didn’t want to go just yet. He enjoyed seeing his brother look so joyful, and he wanted to savor it. 

“Excuse me?” Dean jumped at the sudden voice from right behind him. 

Spinning around, he found himself a few inches away from the most beautiful pair of eyes he’s ever seen in his life-pools of crystal blue that sparkled in the morning sun. Attached to them was a boy around his age with fluffy brown hair and a pearly white smile that made Dean’s heart flutter. 

“Hello,” the boy greeted.

Dean wasn’t sure why, but the rough nature of the kid's voice made his knees feel weak. He couldn’t find the words to respond, so, instead, he just nodded. Then, he proceeded to stare like an idiot for a few seconds before the other boy spoke again.

“Um, sorry, but you’re standing in front of my booth. People can’t really see the sign,” he motioned to the poster taped to the edge of the table which Dean was obstructing. 

“Shit, my bad, ” Dean snapped out of his daze and hopped to the side. 

“It’s alright. I’ll probably only be out here a few more minutes anyway. I was just hoping to maybe catch some stragglers before then,” he smiled politely at Dean. 

Dean continued to stare, his brain short-circuiting.

“Are you alright?” the boy put his hand on Dean’s shoulder and squeezed, lightly. “You seem a little out of it.” 

He had to say something. Anything. 

“Oh, um,” Dean cleared his throat, awkwardly, “I’m fine. I was just waiting for my brother, and I guess I spaced out. Sorry for blocking your stuff.” 

“I haven’t seen you around here before. Are you a transfer?” the boy removed his hand from Dean’s shoulder and crossed his arms (not in a judgmental manner, more so for comfort while he waited for a response).

“Uh, yeah,” Dean rubbed at his neck. “My brother and I just moved here from Kansas. Business relocation. Sixth time this year.”

“Wow, that must be tough.”

“We manage,” Dean bit his lip, looking anywhere but at the other boy in an attempt to get his beating heart under control. 

“Well, if there’s anything I can do to help with the transition, let me know,” he held out his hand. “My name’s Castiel.”

“Dean.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Dean. Would you like a pen? They’re free, courtesy of Pride Alliance.”

Pride what...Dean glanced down at the table which was adorned with little flags, a basket full of colorful buttons, safe place brochures, event fliers, and a pile of rainbow pens and keychains. The poster that he had previously been standing in front of highlighted the words “LGBTQIA+ services.” Suddenly, it clicked. 

“You guys have a club for gay people?” Dean asked, a hint of interest in his voice. 

Castiel laughed a little: “I mean, kind of. It’s not exclusive. Pride Alliance is a student organization that celebrates people of all sexualities and gender identities.” 

Dean thought about this for a moment. Of his previous schools, none had a group like that. In most of them, a person would get the crap kicked out of them for being queer, not be celebrated for it. Not to mention, his dad was a bit of a bigot, so Dean had seen and heard his fair share of homophobia around the house and in the neighborhood. Some of it was even directed at him which is why this Pride Alliance concept was both puzzling and intriguing. When Dean was growing up, he had gotten in trouble a few times for being too close to his male friends. On one occasion he was even told he needed to terminate a friendship because he was caught snuggling with another boy during a sleepover. At the time, Dean didn’t understand the significance of it because it was cold, and cuddling ensured that they would keep warm. It was innocent, didn’t mean anything. So what if Dean felt butterflies in his stomach the entire time? That didn’t mean he was gay. John thought differently, though. 

In retrospect, his father may have had a point. Dean certainly wasn’t like the other kids, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t look at some of the other boys the way he was told he should look at girls. It was not like he never looked at girls, though. Girls were hot, and he had always been comfortable with the idea of dating them. Hell, he had multiple girlfriends in his life thusfar, and he had no complaints. He’d even be happy marrying a girl and having kids with her. Still, he had just been looking at Castiel like he was the most dazzling specimen he had ever laid eyes on, so what the fuck did that mean? It certainly didn’t seem like the reaction of a straight man, but...god, this was all kinds of confusing. 

“I take it you didn’t have something like this at your other schools?” Castiel’s voice brought him out of his head again. 

“Huh?” he blinked a few times. “Oh...um, no we didn’t. Most were pretty rough places anyway. Probably wouldn’t have gone over well.”

“That’s too bad.”

“Uh, what exactly do you do...in the club, I mean?”

“We offer support. It’s an inclusive space so people can share their grievances without judgement and get advice from people in similar situations. We also advocate for queer and trans rights at local events, and occasionally we volunteer at shelters. Activism is a big thing, but we enjoy parties and movie nights every now and then too.”

“And the school doesn’t give you shit for any of it?”

“They did initially, but the administration is starting to come around. I mean, they let me host this table, and the principal said if we have enough members, we might even get a Homecoming float this year.” 

“That sounds great, man.”

It really did. Dean never thought he’d be presented with an opportunity to explore his sexuality in a positive setting like this. It could be good for him. If John found out though...he already had stuff to figure out with him, so maybe it wouldn’t be such a good idea. Still...

“Would you be interested in joining?” Castiel asked. “Our first meeting is Friday after school.”

“Um, I’m not really sure if I...” Dean lowered his voice a little, “I don’t know if I am...you know.”

“Gay?”

“Well, I like girls too.”

“Ok, so maybe you’re bisexual?”

“Maybe. I haven’t figured everything out yet.” 

“That’s ok. You’re questioning which is completely valid. This could give you a chance to reflect a little, and maybe you'll learn something about yourself.”

“My old man may not like it.”

“You could always tell him you are a part of the robotics team or something. I saw you talking to them earlier, so I figured you might be into mechanical stuff. If I’m correct, it could be a good alibi.”

“I suppose...” Dean considered this. “But what if I end up...what if it turns out that I’m not bi or whatever?"

“That’s fine too. It’s an alliance, Dean. Straight people are just as welcome as anyone else. We encourage it actually because the more straight allies we have, the less stigmatized the group becomes.” 

“I guess that makes sense.”

“There’s no harm either way, so you should at least take a flier.” 

Dean hesitated, but eventually agreed. 

“Great! Here,” Castiel reached for a piece of paper from the table and handed it to him. “The meeting begins at 3:30, but the first twenty minutes will most likely just be conversing over snacks, so if you need to be a bit late, it should be fine.” 

“Snacks?”

“Of course,” Castiel said, cheerfully, “It helps lighten the mood. First meeting can be kind of stressful for newcomers.”

“I bet.”

“Anyway,” Castiel checked the clock on his phone. “I should probably start packing up. Class starts soon.”

“Yeah.”

“It was nice meeting you.”

“You too, man.”

“Hey Dean!” Dean turned his head to find Sammy running towards him, waiving a bundle of brochures. “Look at all this stuff the debate team gave me.”

“Awesome, buddy. You’ll have to show me later,” Dean patted his brother on the back and then turned to Castiel again. “I’ll see you around, I guess.”

“Hopefully on Friday?” Castiel grinned at him.

“I said I’d think about it,” he didn’t intend to be flirty, but Dean found himself, almost by instinct, winking at Castiel as he spoke. 

The other boy blushed a little. 

“Alright, come on, Sammy. We should get to class,” he wrapped his arm around his brother’s shoulder and waived to Castiel. 

As they walked towards the front entrance of the building, Sam caught his brother smiling which was a major shift from his behavior on the way to school. 

“What’s up with you? You seem brighter.” 

“Nothing. Saw some cheerleaders while I was wandering around,” he lied.

“Who was that guy you were talking to?”

“Oh, uh, I think his name was Castiel. I was standing in front of his booth. He was just telling me a little about the school.” 

“What did he say?”

“Uh, he thinks I should check out the robotics club. Ran out of time, but they have a meeting on Friday. I’m thinking of stopping by.”

“That’s great, Dean. I’m glad you have something to look forward to.” 

Dean nodded, smiling wider. 

“Yeah, maybe this place won’t be so bad afterall,” he thought. 


	2. Fifth Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the first day of school drags on, Dean is relieved to find a familiar face in one of his classes which brings his spirits up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Castiel characterization and more flirting from Dean. Enjoy :)

Dean’s first few classes dragged on like molasses. It wasn’t that the subjects themselves were boring but that he was being forced to listen to what was essentially the exact same spiel about school protocols in every class. Syllabus day, as it was known, was starting to seem like a broken record, and if he had to listen to one more person ask a question where the answer was clearly visible on the sheet in front of them, he was going to lose it. Not to mention, sitting behind those tiny desks made his legs cramp up, and he was never sure if he would be able to stand once the bell rang. The only good thing about school thus far was that when fifth period rolled around, a familiar face appeared in the rows of students. Castiel didn’t seem to notice him when he walked in, engrossed in some novel, but the sound of Dean dumping his backpack on the floor next to him caught the boy’s attention. He looked up and gave Dean a slight smile. 

“Hey stranger,” Dean greeted. 

“Stranger? We met this morning outside by my booth. I’m Castiel. Don’t you remember?” He tilted his head.

“No, that’s not…” Dean chuckled, “Nevermind. I’m just joking around,” he settled himself into his chair. “It’s nice to see you again, Cas.”

The boy was a little caught off guard by the sudden use of the nickname. Normally, it was only people that were close to him that used it, namely his family, and even then it was a bit uncomfortable. However, something about the way Dean said it felt different. He kind of liked it actually.

“It’s nice to see you too, Dean," he shut his book and placed it back in his satchel. "How are you settling in?”

“Fine, I guess,” Dean yawned, “Classes seem manageable so far...at least on paper. All they did today was go over the schedule of assignments for the semester. Kinda dull.”

Cas nodded in agreement.

“First few days are always like that. It’ll pick up soon enough. What classes are you taking?”

“Uh, so far I’ve had Senior English, Cooking, Statistics, Biology, and now this one, so World History. After lunch is Gym and Woodshop, although I want to switch that with Auto Tech if I can get in to see the counselor after school.”

“Sounds like a solid schedule.”

“Yeah, I guess. Um, what about you?”

“Other than this,” Castiel reached for his planner to review his list of courses, “AP English, AP Psychology, Sociology, AP Environmental Science, Political Science, and I lab aide for Physics.”

“Damn, someone’s smart.”

Dean was honestly impressed. He had gotten the impression that Cas was bright just from the way he talked, but he hadn’t been expecting this level of intellectualism. Of course, being in AP didn’t necessarily imply success in those subjects, but he had a feeling that Cas was indeed brilliant on all counts. It was rare that someone like that would even bother to talk to Dean, let alone show any interest in his life. He felt honored, if not a little intimidated. Cas eased his nerves a bit, though. 

“It’s less about intelligence and more about dedication,” he responded, calmly, “If you put in the effort, there’s usually a reward.”

“Still. It sounds rough.”

Cas sighed, closing his planner. 

“It can be at times, but my brothers say it looks good for colleges, so I suppose it’s worth it. Plus, the social/behavioral topics help build a foundation for my activism projects.”

“I suppose that makes sense,” Dean said with a shrug.

“Speaking of, have you thought any more about potentially joining Pride Alliance?” he turned so that he could look Dean in the eyes, his own shining brightly with optimism. 

“A little,” Dean replied. 

“And how are you feeling about it? Should I expect you there on Friday?” 

”Heh,” Dean grinned, “You’re kinda pushy, you know that?” 

“I’m sorry,” Cas averted his eyes, his expression showcasing a sudden sense of remorse for overstepping, “I don’t mean to pressure you. It’s just that I want to help, and I think you could benefit.”

Shit. He actually looked upset as if he had done something wrong by asking, and it made Dean feel a bit guilty. He waved a little to reclaim the boy’s attention. 

“It’s fine, man,” he assured him.

Cas relaxed a little.

“But you’re sure this doesn’t have anything to do with you wanting to see more of me?” Dean smirked.

Castiel’s expression switched from regret to something that Dean could only describe as a “you are the embodiment of annoyance” look. He didn’t take offense, though, because there was an apparent flush in the other boy’s cheeks. Feeling a little proud of himself for flustering him, Dean gave him a big, stupid grin. Here again with the flirting. It was like he couldn’t turn it off. Was that normal for friendly exchanges? Deep down, he knew it wasn’t. Yet, here he was, and he was enjoying it immensely. The grin didn’t cease until Cas finally conceded. 

“Fine,” Cas grumbled, “That might be part of it, but ultimately this is about you finding a sense of community. Sometimes you need others to lean on while you figure yourself out,” he paused for a moment, planning his next words carefully, “I hope this isn’t too forward because I know we just met, but I’d like to be part of that support system if you’d let me.”

“I’d appreciate that,” Dean said with a smile. “But to answer your question, I do want to go. It’s just a matter of coming to terms with the concept,” he hesitated a little before continuing. “I think a part of me has always known something was up, but I’ve never gotten the chance to really explore it or have anyone validate it, so it’s all just a lot at once you know?” 

“Yes, I know, and I don’t want to push you outside your comfort zone by any means,” there was a softness in his voice as he spoke, “I remember how hard it was trying to figure out who I was. It can be scary. Even if you don’t join, I want you to know that you’re welcome to reach out to me anytime if you have questions, need advice, or if you just want to talk.”

“Uh yeah, that would be great.”

“Here. I’ll give you my email.”

“Email? Haven’t you heard of texting?”

“I have, and I do utilize text for school and work purposes as well as quick family updates. For other more personal things, I prefer email.”

“Can I ask why?”

“My brother.”

“You have a brother?”

“I have several siblings, yes, but my older brother, Gabriel, is by far the most invasive. After I came out, he started stealing my phone and reading my texts because he thought I might have a secret boyfriend.”

“Did you?”

“Did I what?”

“Have a secret boyfriend. Not that it would justify stealing your phone, but you know...curiosity,” Dean chuckled a little, and Cas glared at him. 

Dean wasn’t exactly sure why he was prying, although it certainly had nothing to do with finding out if Castiel was single...definitely not...

“I had a close friend. That’s all it was, but Gabriel can be presumptuous,” he rolled his eyes. “There were even a few instances when I caught him typing out messages to him from my phone. I felt violated to say the least. And before you ask, I do have a passcode, but he always manages to crack it. At least with email, he usually leaves me alone because he sees the laptop and thinks I’m working on something for class.”

“Ok, yeah, that’s fucked up,” Dean admitted.

“It is, but it’s hard to be mad at him for it. I mean, Gabriel does enjoy teasing people, but on some level, I think this case was just him being protective of me, making sure that others were treating me well, and that I wasn't doing or saying anything that could get me into trouble.”

“I guess that’s fair. But then again, I’m kinda biased since I’m the big brother. I look out for Sammy even if it costs him some of his dignity.”

“I’m sure he appreciates that, even if he doesn’t outwardly express it.”

“Yeah,” Dean responded, his train of thought taking him elsewhere as he wondered if Sammy actually did feel like that. 

“Dean?” Cas’s voice pulled him back. 

“Sorry. I’m here. You mentioned Sam, and I was just...anyway, I guess email works. I’ll have to look for my password cause I don’t think I’ve used it in a couple years. It’s probably written on a sticky note somewhere. I’ll find it, don’t worry.”

“I’m sure you will. But just in case you have an emergency, and you can’t log in, I’ll go ahead and write down my number too,” he scribbled his information on a sheet from his notebook and tore it out to hand to Dean. 

Dean glanced at the page and struggled to hold back a smile. Noticing his amusement, Castiel groaned and explained that he still used the same email from when he was in elementary school. It meant that he could maintain access to old conversations, and it saved him the trouble of keeping track of another username and password. A valid point, but Dean would be lying if he said it wasn’t the sweetest and, dare he say, most adorable thing he had ever seen. The address in question read “mythoughtfulspot.castiel@yahoo.com.” His grin only widened the more Cas’s eyes narrowed.

“I was in first grade, Dean. It was my favorite series.”

“First grade? Why the hell did you need an email at age seven?”

“My brothers helped me compose messages to my father for when he was away. Not that he ever answered.” 

“Deadbeat dad, huh? Yeah, I know what that’s like…”

Before Castiel could say anything more, their teacher rushed into the room, a stack of papers in his arms. He apologized for being tardy which Dean found a little ironic. His excuse was there was a paper jam, and he needed to finish printing the syllabi. Whoopee, more syllabi...As their teacher fumbled around with the objects on his desk, Castiel leaned back to whisper to Dean. 

“Just email me a quick hello when you find your login information. That way, I can put you in my contacts.”

“Yeah, you got it, Pooh Bear," Dean winked.

Cas punched him in the shoulder. Their teacher glanced up at the sudden “ouch” that came from Dean’s mouth, and he cocked an eyebrow. Cas smiled innocently until he looked away. Then, he extended his hand to Dean, motioning for him to return the piece of paper he had given him. At first, Dean was confused and felt like he had fucked something up, but then the other boy scratched something down and returned the page, causing him to nearly choke with laughter. 

"Fine, then you're Tigger,” it read.

"Why?" Dean mouthed.

Cas snapped his fingers for the paper and expressed a new message below his previous one, "Goofy, but a bit of an asshole." 

He prepared to hand the slip back before quickly adding, "And for your information, Winnie the Pooh has a heart of gold. Don't disrespect him again."

Dean just shook his head, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I wanted an excuse for Dean to call Cas a silly name, but it works. Cas likes bees, and that can extend to honey. Also, I admit that imagining Castiel as a small child with a stuffed Winnie the Pooh and a honeypot brought a huge smile to my face, and I needed that.
> 
> Also, I do intend to have Dean meet Gabriel at some point, so that should be interesting.


	3. Pride Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean mentally prepares for his first club meeting, Cas meets Sam, Dean meets Crowley and Charlie. 
> 
> Longer chapter, lots of stuff. Enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has less fluff, but some sassy Cas.

The rest of the week went by as expected, nothing too eventful in terms of school. At home, however, John still hadn’t found his way back from the conference even though he should’ve been on a plane two days ago. Whatever happened to that, Dean didn’t know, but he also wasn’t surprised. He just hoped the old man didn’t wind up in a ditch somewhere, the aftermath of a long night with his colleagues at the bar. His fellow salesmen knew when to set limits, but that was never John’s specialty. If he didn’t show up by the end of night, Dean figured he would call. At the least, he hoped to find out if he needed to dig into his emergency fund because his father had been a bit conservative about the money he left for him and Sam. It was running dry, and they had only purchased the bare minimum they would need to get through his absence. There wasn’t even anything left over for Dean to surprise his brother with as a celebration for surviving his first week of high school. It sucked, and he wanted to chew his dad out for it, but if Dean was being honest, it was the farthest thing from his mind as he walked into school Friday morning. 

The night before, he had received an email from Castiel, reminding him about the meeting that afternoon (as if he could forget, considering it was about the tenth time Cas mentioned it). At that point, Dean was pretty sure he was going to attend. It seemed like the logical thing to do for someone in his position, and it never hurt to try and make some friends even if he probably would end up having to say goodbye to them at some point. Overall, he had been optimistic, but as the hours continued to tick by, and the event became closer, he was starting to feel a little nervous. 

It was rare that Dean actually cared what anybody outside of his family thought of him (again, because they were never in one place long enough for it to make a difference), but something at his core desired approval from the members in this club. It was as if his right to his identity was somehow dependent on his ability to impress them. In other words, if his experiences led him to confirm his bisexuality, would it even matter if others in the community didn’t see him as queer enough? Could he still claim that label even without their recognition? He shouldn’t have to prove to anyone who he is, he knew that, but the thought still ate away at him. 

In addition to his fears regarding peer acceptance, he was also continuing to face the fundamental dilemma-coming out. He had this ever-growing sense of dread for putting his deepest, darkest secret on display because not only did that mean others would know, it also meant that he’d be forced to confront his insecurities. Like he had told Castiel, he had always known that he wasn’t like other kids, but he never wanted to admit that to himself. He shoved it down, tried to ignore it, but denial wasn’t going to be an option much longer. His heart raced just thinking about it. 

Biting his lip, he thought about Cas and how much he wanted this to work out so that he could become closer to him. Whether or not it would evolve into anything romantic, he wanted to know everything there was to know about that kid. Something about him was just so damn intriguing, and Dean couldn’t get enough from the few minutes of socializing they had available before fifth period (technically they could talk at lunch, but Dean could never find him in the mass of people). Also, on some level, he sensed that Castiel might need a friend too. The guy spent all his time trying to make his brothers proud and taking care of his peers that he rarely had the opportunity to relax and vent his problems to someone that cared. Earlier in the week, he had said something about how people sometimes needed a shoulder to lean on, so why not lean on each other? That thought kept him going until the end of the day. 

When the final bell rang, Dean slammed his gym locker shut, and quickly typed a message to Sammy to wait for him by the cafeteria before their respective meetings. He didn’t have anything particularly important to say to him that would require this, but a part of Dean just wanted to see his brother one more time before engaging in what could possibly be a life-changing interaction. Well, maybe he shouldn’t play it up that much...it was going to be something new for him, he’d leave it at that. At least seeing Sammy would help calm his anxiety a bit...or maybe it’d make it worse. Dean supposed he would find out when he got there. 

As he turned the corner from the locker room, Dean was surprised, but a bit relieved, to bump into Cas who was heading out from his classroom and in the same direction. The boy smiled upon seeing him, but then proceeded to tease Dean about his hair which, due to the shower he had taken after gym, was drying into a frizzy mess. A part of him wanted to retort his comments, but the sound of Cas’s laugh was too cute to silence for the sake of his ego. Dean could take the hit just this once. 

“So, how are you, Dean?” the boy asked once his giggling ceased.

“Fine,” Dean responded with a shrug. “And you?”

“Honestly?” Cas sighed. “I’m feeling a bit overwhelmed.”

“Did something happen? You seemed fine earlier in class.”

“It’s nothing major. It’s just that a friend emailed me after lunch to tell me that she needed to meet with a teacher after school, so she isn’t available to help me set up for the meeting. Now, it’s all on me to get everything ready.”

“Well, if you need another set of hands, I could help you out.” 

“Would you?” Castiel’s face lit up. 

“Sure, I just need to make a quick stop first. I told my brother I’d meet him in the cafeteria before his thing with the debate team. Is that alright?”

“Yes, but I don’t want to intrude. I can just meet back up with you in the classroom.”

“Nah, it’s cool. Besides, he’d probably be willing to help too.” 

“Didn’t you tell him you were going to a robotics meeting though?”

“So? I can just say I’m heading there after."

“If you’re sure.”

“Yeah, man. No worries.”

Cas nodded, still not entirely convinced. Nevertheless, Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the ramp that led to the cafeteria. Inside, Sam was waiting at one of the tables, his earbuds in, so he didn’t notice them immediately. Dean waved a hand in front of his face. 

“Heya Sammy,” he greeted as the younger boy removed the headphones.

“Hi?” Sam glanced beyond Dean at Cas, and then gave his older brother a confused look.

“Oh, right,” Dean cleared his throat, “Sammy, this is my friend, Castiel. Cas, this is my brother, Sam.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Cas extended his hand. 

“Likewise,” Sam took it, but was still not sure what was going on. “Um, Dean. Did you need something? I need to get to the debate room.”

“Yeah, I know. I just wanted to see you beforehand to wish you luck with tryouts.” 

“I appreciate that. Thanks.”

“Sam here is going to be a big shot lawyer someday,” Dean explained to Cas as he proudly wrapped his arm around his brother’s shoulder. “He’s going to Stanford.”

“I want to go to Stanford,” Sam clarified, “I’m only a freshman, so I have a long way to go before I can apply. In the meantime, I’m just trying to beef up the CV.”

“That’s a smart idea,” Castiel told him. “I think debate is a good place to start too. You can refine your argumentative skills that way.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Sam replied. “Plus, those skills won’t be in isolation because a big part of debate is working with ideas that may be different than my own. My ability to listen and adjust my own arguments to accommodate for new information or for a varying perspective is critical to reaching the most logical answer which ultimately would win the debate.”

“Your brother’s a bright kid, Dean,” Cas said with a smile.

“Yeah, he’s certainly the brainy one in the family. But I’m the hot one, so it’s fine,” Dean laughed until Sam elbowed him in the ribs- worth it. 

“Jerk,” Sam grumbled.

“Bitch,” Dean wheezed. 

“Hey, um Dean,” Cas tapped his watch to indicate that they should move this along. 

“Oh, yeah. Uh, Sammy, do you think you could spare a few minutes before your meeting to help me and Cas set up some chairs for his club? His buddy bailed on him.”

“I wish I could, but I want to practice a little before I go on.”

“Alright, well, knock ‘em dead, kiddo,” Dean ruffled his brother’s hair which he knew Sam hated, but the boy smiled nonetheless. “I’ll meet you by the front steps when you’re done. I should be finishing up around the same time,” he looked to Cas for confirmation, and he nodded. 

“Sounds good,” Sam responded as he unhooked himself from his brother’s arm and began to pack up his stuff. 

“Great. We will be off then,” Dean placed his hand on Cas’s shoulder. 

“Goodbye, Sam. I look forward to seeing you again when we have more time to get to know one other,” Castiel said.

Sam smiled at them both and waived. He swung his backpack over his shoulder and headed off in the opposite direction. Meanwhile, Dean’s attention snapped back to the hand which was still clasping Cas. It felt nice touching him like this-comfortable as if they had known each other for a lifetime rather than only a week. Also the other boy didn’t seem bothered by it in the slightest. If he were to bet, Dean could’ve probably left it there for as long as he wanted without complaint, but he knew that, for Cas’s sake, it would be best to hold back until he was certain of what his feelings meant.  
Reluctantly, he released Cas, and followed him out of the cafeteria. 

They walked in silence for awhile before conversing briefly about the club and Cas’s role as president. He explained that Pride Alliance was actually something he had started with his best friend, Charlie, when they were freshman after she had been bullied throughout middle school for being a lesbian. At the time, Cas wasn’t out of the closet, but he was a fierce ally to his friend, and wanted a place where she could feel safe and validated. He would eventually come out a few months later, but it took him awhile to feel comfortable talking about his identity (he still struggled with it, especially since discovering later on that he was on the asexual spectrum with a romantic inclination towards men, but he wasn’t ready to share that part with Dean just yet). Initially, the club only had two members other than him and Charlie, but attendance had grown steadily in the three years since its establishment, and Cas was quite proud of that. During the last semester, they had twelve people, and he was hoping for thirteen or more this time around. 

Dean listened intently as Cas talked, and he was impressed with the initiative the boy took to get this club off the ground. He was truly driven to do good, despite the risks to himself, and that was pretty badass. He even told Castiel this, and his friend returned the sentiment with a bashful smile. 

“Thank you, Dean,” he said, softly. 

Before heading to the meeting space, Cas had them stop by the Home Economics department to pick up some food that the cooking teacher had been gracious enough to let him store in her room. Dean knew there was going to be snacks, but he was surprised to find just how much his friend had purchased. It was more like a mini meal. From the refrigerator, Cas removed a bowl of grapes, a bag of mandarin oranges, a plate of cookies, a bottle of soda, and some juice. He set them on one of the counters, and then reached back in to pull out a platter of sandwiches (nothing fancy, just the kind you could get from the deli at the grocery store, but still enough to make Dean’s mouth water). He motioned for Dean to grab a bag of regular potato chips and a bag of sour cream and onion chips from the cabinet too. 

“Geez, Cas. This is a lot.”

“Normally I just bake cookies, but it’s the first day, so I wanted to make a good impression,” he grinned. “Hey, can you get some paper plates and napkins from that drawer over there? And in the cabinet below, there should be some cups,” he directed Dean. “We are going to need to make more than one trip.”

“Did you pay for this yourself?”

“We have a club budget.”

“Nice,” Dean glanced at the sandwiches again, his stomach gurgling, and he thought back to how little cash he had left for his and Sam’s dinner that night. “Hey, Cas?”

The boy was getting ready to walk out the door with the sandwiches, but he stopped to looked back at Dean. He tilted his head, curiously.

“I hate to ask this, but...do you think I could snag a sandwich for my brother before we put them out? My dad is outta town, and money’s kinda tight,” he waited for a moment before adding, awkwardly, “If it’s an issue, I’ll just give him mine.”

Castiel nodded in understanding and set the platter back down on the counter. 

“There’s some tinfoil in one of these drawers. Pick which one you want and wrap it up. I can spot you for a small package of chips from the vending machine too, if you want.”

“Thanks, man. I think I still have a couple of bucks in the nightstand back home. I can bring it on Monday to pay you back for it.”

“No need. Consider it a thank you for helping me. I really appreciate it.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Positive,” leaving the platter for Dean, Cas grabbed the bottle of soda and the chips and left the room. 

______________

As the clock neared 3:30, Dean felt his anxiety creeping back. He had managed to subdue it for as long as he was moving about, but now that it was just him and Cas sitting and waiting, it was becoming much harder to act like everything was cool. He knew Castiel could sense it too. He could practically feel the kid’s gaze tearing through him, but he refused to make eye contact. Instead, he cleared his throat and attempted to make conversation.

“So, uh, do you know who might be coming?” 

“Charlie will be here, but like I said, she’ll be late. I imagine she will make some sort of grand entrance during my speech, but that’s ok. Um, my neighbor, Balthazar, said he would stop by. My cousin, Claire, and her girlfriend, Kaia. Meg usually shows up at some point,” he scrunched his nose in thought, but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and a loud ‘hello’ from some guy with a British accent. “Oh no,” Cas groaned. 

“Who’s that?” Dean whispered.

Cas didn’t get a chance to answer. The guy in question was heading towards him, presumably looking for some kind of physical contact as a greeting, but he was left hanging. 

“Awe, come on, Cas. Not even a kiss on the cheek for old times sake?” 

“Not going to happen, Fergus.”

“It’s Crowley.”

“You’re using your stage name full time now?”

“The world is a stage, darling,” he said with a smirk. “But for your information, yes. I just got it changed legally.”

“Well, good for you, I suppose. So, what are you doing here? I thought you graduated.”

“Oh, I did. I’m a business major now at the local university. Unfortunately, I can’t rid myself of this wretched place because we only have one car, and I’m stuck taking Mother to and from work,” Crowley rolled his eyes. "On Friday afternoons she typically has a line of students outside her door with questions about assignments, so I’m going to be stuck waiting for awhile.”

“Can’t one of you take the bus?”

“Bus schedules are even more inconvenient.”

“Fair enough.” 

“Anyway, since I’ve got time to waste, I figured I’d drop in. You know, for sentimental reasons.”

“Is this going to be a regular thing?”

“Probably.”

Cas sighed.

“Fine. Well, help yourself to some food while we wait for everyone else to get here.” 

“In a minute. I believe you have neglected to introduce me to your handsome friend, here,” Crowley turned towards Dean and winked. 

“Right, ok. Dean, this is Fer…” Cas bit his tongue, “Sorry, Crowley Macleod. He's one of the original members of Pride Alliance, and his mother teaches Chemistry here at the school. Crowley, this is Dean Winchester.”

“Pleasure,” he extended his hand to shake Dean’s. “Mm, firm grip you got there,” he said in a joking yet slightly flirtatious manner. 

“Crowley, leave him alone,” Cas said, protectively. 

“What? Afraid I’m trying to steal your new boytoy?” 

Boy what...Dean’s stomach dropped. He looked to Cas. 

“He’s not…” Cas paused, a bit flustered, but he quickly composed himself. “He’s a new student. We met earlier this week, and I invited him to come to the meeting. Now, could you please control yourself? I don’t need you scaring him off by being creepy.” 

“Creepy? Most people think I’m charming,” Crowley acted insulted. 

“That so?”

“You used to.”

“Really? Because if I remember correctly, it was you that asked me out, and I rejected you because you’re an ass,” Cas said, matter-of-factly. 

“Ouch,” despite his discomfort, Dean couldn’t help, but laugh. 

Crowley sneered at Cas, and then turned to Dean. Dean’s heart rate sped up.

“So, what’s your deal, darling?” he asked.

“Excuse me?” 

“Why are you here?” Crowley rephrased. “We don’t get a lot of people like you.”

“What do you mean people like me?” Dean held his breath, preparing himself for the first of his expected rejections from the other club members.

“You know, jock types. Most of the people around here are your outspoken activists and nerds like Cas.” 

Castiel was now busying himself by organizing some pamphlets, so without looking up, he flipped Crowley off. The other seemed pleased by this reaction and continued.

“It’s not a bad thing. Variety is good. I’m just curious.” 

“I mean, I wouldn’t call myself a jock. I’m more of a car guy than a sports guy. What about you? You don't strike me as those things either." 

"You're right. I'm much more fun. I'm here to make sure people don't fall asleep during one of Cas's boring speeches."

Another annoyed gesture from Castiel. 

"And what's with the name?" Dean asked. "I've never heard anything like that before."

"Crowley dabbles in drag," Cas told him. "It's part of his persona. Well, at least it was. Now, I guess it's just his name."

"Dabble? I have a regular schedule," Crowley said, proudly. "There's a restaurant downtown that lets in minors before nine, so I do dinner performances on Fridays. Look me up. Crowley, King of Hell."

"So you aren't a drag queen?"

"Drag is an artform, Dean. It's about self-expression and pressing boundaries related to gender. The terms "king" and "queen" are just descriptors that some people use, but in reality drag can be whatever a person wants to make of it. It doesn't have to be a binary thing," Cas explained. 

"Yes, thank you, Cas, for the gender studies lesson," Crowley rolled his eyes. "Anyway, like I said, you will have to look me up and come see me sometime."

"Um, yeah, I'll look into it," Dean said. 

"Anyway," Crowley continued, "You never answered my question."

"Oh, right,' Dean hesitated, “I think I might be bisexual. I’m not sure though.”

“You’re not sure?”

“Yeah, I mean, women are hot. The sex is good. However, sometimes I feel attracted to some of my guy friends. Not even sexually per say, but there’s a connection there that doesn’t feel normal. I wouldn’t be opposed to having sex with a guy, but I have never even kissed one, so who knows.”

“Ok, word of advice,” Crowley began, “Don’t get caught up in titles. Gay, straight, bi, it’s all just words. Do what you want in the moment and be who you want to be with. If you like it, great. If not, try something else. You don’t need to slap a label on something to make it valid. Also, what even is normal? Last time I checked, everyone is different, and we are all just trying to exist. You shouldn’t tear yourself down for it.” 

“For once, Crowley’s right,” Cas chimed in, “Sexuality is fluid anyway, so it could change down the road. Just take things as they come. In the end, do whatever makes you happy.”

“Fuck, this is starting to sound like an after school special,” Crowley groaned. “I need a drink.” 

“Soda or juice?”

“Anything stronger?”

“No alcohol on campus, and you’re still underaged.”

“Ugh, always such a buzzkill,” Crowley yawned.  
______________

The meeting itself was going smoothly, Dean thought. The turnout was good, fourteen people which exceeded Cas’s goal. Cas made it through his spiel without interruption, and then Charlie took over for the remainder of the program. Dean wasn’t sure what he was expecting from her speech, but he definitely wasn’t anticipating it to begin with “wassup bitches?” He nearly choked on his coke. She was certainly eccentric, but she seemed fun. He could see why Castiel thought so highly of her. He could also see how she could be a real pain because as soon as she finished speaking, she rushed over to Cas to kiss his forehead and pinch his cheeks. When his cheeks turned red from embarrassment, she just giggled. 

“Awe, isn’t he the sweetest?” Charlie grinned which earned her a punch to the shoulder. “Haha, feisty too. Come and get him, boys.” 

After Charlie was finished teasing Cas, she opened the floor for questions, but everyone was already preoccupied by their own side conversations. She shrugged. Meanwhile, Dean was flipping through one of the brochures that Cas had handed out at the beginning of the meeting. It was for the LGBT resource center in town which he had said the club sometimes volunteered at. It was also a great place to go if a person was struggling with their identity because they had trained professionals available to talk to and a support group specifically for questioning individuals. When Cas handed it to him, he patted his leg, supportively, so obviously he thought Dean might find answers there. However, Dean wasn’t sure if he felt comfortable going to such a place right away and certainly not alone, but it seemed intriguing, so he figured he’d keep it somewhere safe for future use. As he stuffed it into his backpack, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he was expecting Cas, but it was Charlie. Cas was actually now a few seats down, talking to his neighbor. 

“You’re Dean, right?”

Dean nodded.

“Castiel has been telling me about you.”

“He has?”

Dean didn’t know how to react. He knew Cas wanted him to come to this thing, but he didn’t think he had told anyone else. Not that it really mattered, but the thought of Cas even caring enough to mention him to someone was actually a little endearing. 

“Yeah. He said you’re new here, and you make his World History class tolerable.” 

“Just tolerable?” Dean found himself glancing at Cas, a bit offended. 

“I’m messing with you,” she laughed. “To be honest, I think it’s been the best part of his day. It’s only been a week, but he seems so much brighter when I see him in the halls after your guys’ class. I think you’ve made an impression.”

Dean wasn’t sure what to make of her tone. Was she insinuating something? 

“You think?” 

“I’ve known the guy for years, and yeah. He doesn’t smile like that often, so whatever you are doing, keep doing it.” 

“Um, pretty much all I do is tell stupid jokes.” 

“That’ll do it. Cas is a sucker for stuff like that.”

“Good to know,” Dean averted eye contact. 

“Oh, hey, have you had the chance to meet anyone else yet?”

“Just you and Crowley.” 

“Well, let’s change that. Come on,” Charlie took his hand and began to drag him towards Cas and Balthazar. “Castiel, what the hell? You’re not going to show off your cute new friend?” 

“Yes, Cassie. Do introduce us all,” Balthazar laughed in agreement. 

Dean never liked being put on the spot. Suddenly, he felt a bit dizzy, and his hands were clammy. Noticing his discomfort, Castiel stood up and redirected Dean to some empty chairs in the corner. They both sat, and Cas was looking at him with a concerned expression. 

“You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” 

Was he? His face was heating up.

“I apologize that my friends were making you uncomfortable. They’re not great with boundaries.” 

“Do they really think you and I are a thing?” Dean managed to ask. 

“They’re just messing around. Charlie, especially, likes to pair me up with any guy in my general vicinity. And if I smile at someone, she goes crazy. I tried talking to her before this in hopes that she would leave you alone, but I guess I wasn’t clear enough. That’s my fault. I’m sorry.”

“I was just a little caught off guard. It’s not a big deal,” Dean hated making him feel guilty. 

“Yes, it is,” Castiel said, firmly, “I like you, and I want you to stick around.” 

Dean sighed. As weird as it was to walk into a room full of people that thought he and Cas were boning, the club had an atmosphere where he felt he might be able to let himself go a little and breathe for once. And boundaries or not, the people seemed pretty chill. Plus, being a member meant more time with Cas, and that was something he couldn’t turn down. Afterall, they really hit it off, and if he played his cards right, maybe sometime down the line there might actually be some truth to the club’s jokes. It was a nice image. Being with Castiel, doing casual couple things, teasing him about his obsession with a kids cartoon (nevermind the fact that Dean shared a similar obsession with Scooby Doo), holding hands in public, hugging, kissing...wow, what would kissing be like? Would it be the same as kissing a girl or do guys’ lips taste different? Cas’s lips were always so chapped. Dean thought about moistening them and...ok, that sounded pretty fucking gay. 

“I want to stick around,” Dean said.

Cas smiled, and Dean was just grateful he wasn't some kind of mind reader given what had just passed through his head. Still, he figured he should tell him his conclusion. 

“Also…” he continued.

“What?” Cas asked.

“I am definitely bisexual.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I love the idea of Crowley just defying all expectations for sexuality and gender. Also, King of Hell. Enough said. 
> 
> As for the little tidbit about Cas's asexuality, I have an idea planned later for that, but I wanted to plant the seed before I get into it. As an asexual person, I have always seen myself in Cas, and I was looking to provide some representation for other Ace people (obviously experiences may still vary). I'm excited to see where the storyline takes me. Just as clarification though, Cas is asexual but not aromantic in this story. He is romantically queer, so he and Dean are still happening eventually. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading, and I hope you stick around.


End file.
